


just the same

by alderations



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Edging, Fluff, Morning Sex, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, this is so soft and lovey-dovey which makes me SO uncomfortable but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations/pseuds/alderations
Summary: When they look up, Marius is stirring awake, his eyes warm and crinkling at the corners. “Comfy?”Lyf bites their lip at the way his voice crackles in his throat. “Very. No nightmares, for once.”
Relationships: Lyfrassir Edda/Marius von Raum
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	just the same

Lyf wakes up to the feeling of sunlight on their face, which is new. They worry that they’re dreaming for a moment, until they register the discomfort of their nose pressed into Marius’s bare chest and the crooked slant of the blinds half-blocking the morning light. Their dreams are never this detailed. As they blink and shift in Marius’s arms, they remember going planetside the night before, breaking into some house in an empty subdivision and quickly making it their own. It was a relatively nonviolent stakeout by the Mechanisms’ standards, but the two of them had a good time smashing mailboxes and generally making rich people’s lives hell while the rest of the crew found their own ways to pass the time.

As much as Lyf loves the space they share with Marius on the Aurora, they’re secretly glad to have this, even if it’s just for a morning—it’s been so long since they felt genuine sunshine, and the lack of violence and/or raucous music outside their room is a significant bonus. Most important, they woke up on their own, free of nightmares and  _ calm  _ for once in their life.

When they look up, Marius is stirring awake, his eyes warm and crinkling at the corners. “Comfy?”

Lyf bites their lip at the way his voice crackles in his throat. “Very. No nightmares, for once.”

The surprise in Marius’s eyes is genuine as he rolls onto his side and shuffles lower on the mattress until they’re face to face. “That’s incredible. If I’d known you just needed to murder an HOA to sleep well, we could’ve done that years ago.”

“I needed to—wait, what?”

Marius purses his lips. “Oh. Yeah, I think you were grocery shopping when I did that. Um, we don’t have to worry about getting in trouble for lawn decorations now?”

“We  _ stole  _ this house, Marius.”

“No one was living here. Not stealing,” Marius insists. “Anyway. A little crime does a body good, eh? You certainly  _ look  _ good.”

They respond with a flat look, which is undermined by the way they smile when he leans in toward them. “No need to flatter me,” they mumble into his lips.

Instead of replying, Marius just opens his mouth and tilts his head to kiss them deeper, his hands rucking up the back of their shirt. He’s squirming like he’s going to explode if he stays still for more than an instant; when he nudges one of his legs between theirs, they realize how achingly hard he is. Knowing Marius, they probably could’ve predicted that. “You’ve been awake for, what, two minutes? And already can’t keep your dick to yourself.”

“Morning wood is a  _ thing,”  _ Marius argues, one hand drifting down to grab Lyf’s ass. “And besides, you really do look nice in the sunlight. I don’t get to see that often.”

Lyf blushes when Marius pulls back a bit to look at them. “You’re lucky your breath isn’t too bad.”

“Oh, sure, because that’s  _ ever  _ stopped you before.”

They roll their eyes and meet his lips again, letting themself rut against Marius’s thigh and sighing at the hand stroking their back under their shirt. Sleepy as they are, their body doesn’t take long to catch up with the situation. “Are you keen on actually getting out of bed soon, or would you rather stay here with me a bit longer?” they ask. It’s been years since they started sleeping with Marius, but they haven’t gotten much better at innuendo.

“Stay,” Marius replies hastily. “Stay. Right here.”

Lyf kisses him again and shimmies out of their pajama pants without leaving the blankets. They reach down to feel how wet they are, in case their body  _ hasn’t  _ woken up yet, though they’re never one to complain about feeling the stretch when Marius fills them. “Take your pants off,” they command as they prop themself up on their elbow and slide one leg across Marius’s middle to straddle him.

“Wait—can you…” He bites his lip and glances toward the bedside table, which holds the ridiculously large tote bag holding all of their sex toys. “Will you fuck me?”

Their eyebrows raise. That’s not an uncommon request, but he figured sleepy Marius would just want to lie back and watch Lyf ride them, not the other way around. “Of course. Dick preference?”

“Your choice.” Marius tosses his pants out from under the covers, then realizes that there’s no point staying under the blankets anyway and kicks them off. “Oh  _ shit  _ that’s cold.”

“Mhm,” Lyf laughs as they lean over the side of the bed to grab a harness and their favorite insertable strap-on, because they still  _ really  _ want to feel full right now. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll actually warm up this lube for you.”

When they pull themself back onto the mattress, Marius is pouting up at them. “Please?”

Lyf is already rubbing a few drops of lube between their fingers, because they’re a sucker. “Are you comfortable there? Want to turn over?”

“I want to look at you,” Marius answers so earnestly that Lyf has to bite their lip. He watches with a quiet kind of attention that Lyf has hardly ever seen in him, while they nudge his legs apart to settle between them. As soon as Lyf’s finger even touches his entrance, he curses.

They look up at him, making sure he’s alright, but when they see the stripes of golden light falling over the creases in his brow and his unshaven cheeks, they forget how to form sentences. “You. Uh. Everything—um, good?”

“Y-yeah. Hurry up.”

There’s the brat Lyf knows and loves. “We’ve got time,” they remind him, squeezing his thigh as they tease his hole with a fingertip until he’s gasping. He’s remarkably sensitive, given that he  _ did  _ fuck Lyf into the mattress the night before. “There. How does that feel?”

Marius flexes around their finger as they press it in to the second knuckle. “Fucking delightful,” he huffs with a little wiggle of his hips. He looks like he’s not quite sure what to do with his hands, so they pull their shirt up so he can get a fistful of their chest.

“Good. Love how responsive you are.” They press deeper, searching for his sweet spot just to brush it and hear him moan, before adding a bit more lube and then a second finger. At the feeling of their fingers stretching him, Marius apparently can’t resist the urge to palm himself. “You just can’t muster up a  _ shred  _ of patience, can you?”

“Judgy,” Marius huffs. A drop of precum slides down his cock, and he catches it with his fingers. “You’re just— _ ah _ —very hot, is all.”

Since he’s too busy stroking himself to help, Lyf spreads their fingers and struggles into their harness at the same time, searching around the rumpled sheets for the strap-on itself. Regardless, Marius looks up at them like they’re the sexiest thing in the galaxy. “Yes, I’m sure I’m dreadfully attractive when I lose track of my own dick.”

“I-I think I’m sitting on it,” Marius admits. Lyf curls their fingers into his prostate  _ hard,  _ making his knees jerk, and retrieves the dildo from under his thigh with a triumphant  _ aha!  _ “So—orry.”

Lyf keeps an eye on his face as they pull their fingers out and pour some lube directly onto Marius’s hole, then reenter him with three fingersto fuck him languidly. As usual, they take their time prepping him, despite his writhing and begging and grabbing, or perhaps because of it. When he’s red from his forehead to his chest and losing all coherence, they finally slow their movements and reach up to run their thumb across his lip. “Do you want four fingers?”

“N-no please,  _ please  _ Lyf I’m fine, fuck me?”

“Take some deep breaths, love.” They drop their hand to his hip to give him a teasing pinch, then withdraw their fingers. “Still want to be on your back?”

He nods fast enough that it looks like it’s making him dizzy. “You’re too far away. I want… I want…”

One finger on his lips to quiet him, Lyf takes a moment to insert their end of the strap-on and adjust the harness around it, eyes fluttering shut. “Mmph, that’s nice. Do you want to be closer to me?”

“Please,” Marius begs again.

Lyf grabs another pillow from the far side of the bed and gestures for Marius to sit up so they can shove it behind him. “There. You ready for me?”

_ “Yes,  _ can you  _ seriously  _ just fuck me already?”

As much as they enjoy making him beg, Lyf is more enthusiastic about the way his nose scrunches up and his mouth falls open when they do as he says. They start slow, letting him adjust to every inch of the strap-on, so by the time they bottom out, Marius is clawing at their thighs and looks as if he’s close to tears. “Feels good?” they ask, one hand flat on his belly to keep him from grinding down on the strap.

Marius exhales through his nose and digs his nails into their ass, which does nothing to make Lyf speed up. “Feels like you need to  _ move,”  _ he growls, though any intimidating effect is ruined by his helpless squirming. “I told you to  _ fuck  _ me, not just put it in.”

“Oh, I will.” Complaints aside, Marius is behaving himself more than usual, so Lyf pulls out until just the tip of the dildo is inside him and then pushes back in, agonizingly slow but consistent. Marius moans at every movement. “You know, I would’ve fucked you last night if I knew you were  _ this  _ desperate,” they tease.

“I w-wasn’t. Just woke up like—like— _ unh  _ Lyf. Can’t think straight.”

Lyf leans down to kiss him and grinds into him at the same time. “You can’t do anything straight, my dear.”

He just groans into their mouth, which is all the incentive they need to start moving faster, pushing his thighs apart and sitting up on their knees to get more leverage over him. They’re just building him up, watching him get more sensitive and more desperate, but they can tell when an experimental thrust brushes against his prostate and his hips spasm. “Fuck, Lyf,  _ there,”  _ he hisses.

It’s not easy to keep hitting the same spot, because Marius’s response to the stimulation is to wrap all four of his arms around Lyf and squeeze them against his chest like a stuffed moonbeast. Not that Lyf minds the opportunity to nip at his neck and feel him shuddering with every breath. “Love seeing how much I affect you,” they murmur into his ear, before biting it. “I love watching you fall apart under me, Marius. You’re so good for me.”

Marius whimpers. “Touch me?”

For once, Lyf decides not to sass him and instead reaches between them to wrap a hand around his cock and jerk him off faster and harder than they’re currently thrusting. He yelps, hips twitching as he tries to decide whether to rock into their hand or their strap, but as soon as his mouth starts to loll open like it does when he’s close, Lyf lets go. “We’ve barely been at it for five minutes,” they admonish. “I think you can hold out a bit longer.”

“Lyyyf,” he complains. “Wanna come.”

“Not yet, you don’t.” They pull themselves off his chest and push his knees up toward his shoulders so that they can angle their thrusts until Marius forgets how to speak again. “There. How about now?”

He starts to beg the instant their hand touches him. “Pleasepleaseplease make me come Lyf I wanna— _ fuck!”  _ Once again, they drop his cock onto his stomach with a dull  _ smack,  _ and he glares up at them. “Why?”

“I just want you to feel good,” they reply with a smug smile. It took them seconds to bring him to the edge that time, so they’ll have to be delicate. “Won’t it feel better to come once you’ve really earned it?”

That question requires too much thought, apparently, because Marius just moans their name again and ruts into the air as if it’ll magically make something touch his cock. “Third time’s the charm?”

Lyf bites their lip, gathers the precum currently making a mess of Marius’s stomach, and strokes him three times before gripping the base of his cock  _ hard  _ and watching him buck into their grip. “Unfortunately,” they smirk, “you’ve made a rule-breaker out of me, von Raum.”

“Oh  _ fuck,”  _ is all he can manage. They let go of him and brace both hands on his thighs to give themself more leverage before finally thrusting into him with a generous fraction of their strength. “Fuck, Lyf, I’m gonna come.”

“No, you’re not.” He’s too close to touch again, at least until Lyf is done with him.

But Lyf has overestimated their control, apparently, because Marius just cries out at their next thrust and tenses under their touch. “I—I’m—c-can’t…” His words taper off into broken moans as he tips over the edge.

Lyf watches his untouched cock pulse, entranced by the strings of cum spilling across his chest. Marius always comes a lot, but it’s usually inside them in some form, so they’re not used to seeing the white droplets sticking to his chest hair and sliding down his belly. Then their eyes drift up to his face, and they can’t stop themself from leaning over to kiss his gasping mouth as their thrusting comes to a stop.

“I forget that you can do that sometimes,” they laugh. It takes Marius a moment to come back to reality, and when he does, his eyes are soft and unfocused. “That was  _ extremely  _ hot.”

“Hmm.” Marius kisses them back, though he can’t muster the energy to move his mouth much. “Can I finish you off?”

Lyf hasn’t pulled out of him yet, hesitant to add any sensation to everything he’s already feeling, but they do when he asks that. “Happily. Where do you want me?”

“All about what  _ I  _ want, huh?”

“For this morning, yes.” They loosen the harness and ease their end of the strap-on out of themself, letting it drag across their clit before tossing it aside. Marius, already regaining control of his limbs, pulls them back up the bed until they’re at his level, then gently rearranges them until they’re lying on their side, facing him. It’s intimate enough to make Lyf avoid his eyes, even as he pulls their leg up to drape over his hip and then lowers his hand again to rub slow circles around their clit. They don’t usually blush this hard. “Never thought I’d see the d-day when you  _ didn’t  _ take the option to go down on me,” they remark, voice wavering.

Marius hums and plasters their neck with open-mouthed kisses. “Sometimes I want to be closer to you. Is that too much to ask?”

_ Damn  _ those violin callouses. Two of his fingers curl into Lyf’s hole, aided by the fact that they’re practically dripping, while his thumb keeps a firm pressure on their clit. “N-not at all.”

“Good.” He makes his way up to kiss behind their ear, while he fingers them in a self-assured rhythm. “Mm, you’re so  _ warm  _ when you first wake up. Wish I could go again right now, just so I could come in you when you’re all soft and sleepy.”

The thought makes Lyf shake in his arms, because he knows all too well what they’re into. “You can’t just—just  _ say  _ those things and not follow through.”

“I think you can wait until after breakfast. We’ve got plenty of rooms in this house to christen.” Lyf shivers and hitches their leg higher, giving Marius space to work a third finger into them while he nuzzles their throat. “Can’t wait to take you apart on the kitchen table. Ooh, and we’ve got the fancy bathroom with the his-and-theirs sinks! That shower looked nice, too, big enough to pin you to the wall. I’m not sure how high the fence is, but I bet we could get frisky in the backyard without getting in  _ too  _ much trouble with the neighbors.”

Every image that Marius puts in their head drives Lyf closer to the edge, but for some reason they can’t hold themself together at the thought of getting plowed in their ridiculously suburban backyard, where any pearl-clutching neighbors could peek over the fence and see them. “Oh— _ oh,”  _ they gasp, scrabbling at Marius’s back and pressing their face into his hair. “Marius,  _ fuck!” _

He works them through the orgasm until they reach down to push his hand away, overstimulated and trembling, then kisses the tip of their nose and withdraws his fingers. “So that’s a yes to breaking in that hammock in the backyard?”

“That—we have a hammock?  _ Fuck  _ yes,” they laugh. If nothing else, it’ll be fun to watch Marius try to keep his balance.

“This afternoon, then. Right now, I’m ready for breakfast.” Marius rolls away from them unceremoniously and stands up, only to remember the cum drying all over his chest. “Oh—ugh. Almost ready. You’ll have to go on without me.”

Lyf rises more slowly, kissing the back of his neck and then shoving him gently toward the bathroom. “I’ll start the bacon while you clean up, then?”

“You got  _ bacon?!” _

His face is frozen halfway between excitement and betrayal, and Lyf laughs. “I had to withhold that information, or else you would’ve been out of bed long before I could finish with you.”

Marius scowls. “I never should’ve dragged you into my life of crime. Look where it’s gotten me.” The way he reaches out to squeeze their hand before they head to the kitchen, however, says otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> hi I know I posted something literally an hour ago but I'm back again because I'm procrastinating going to bed because I don't want to go to work tomorrow. so voila! soft sleepy pegging. delightful.
> 
> author rambling about themself tmi {this is the closest ive come to actually writing based on my own experience in a LONG time so it was kinda a big gamble for me emotionally, because my actual experiences w sex have been uhh Bad and im trying to recontextualize things to make shit easier for myself and i think this was a successful experiment!! i find it ridiculous that i can write all kinds of WILD kinky shit but then anything remotely sweet or romantic fucks me Up. yeehaw.}
> 
> anyway... thanks for reading, for putting up with me just oozing all over the mechs tag, etc etc. if you are so kind as to leave a comment, you WILL put a bandaid on my mopey little soul. thank u.


End file.
